


Cecil Love

by orphan_account



Category: Beany and Cecil, Talk to Cecil
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 06:13:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14868252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cecil falls in love with a dashing young she-serpent, only to find out it's a human in a suit.





	Cecil Love

**Author's Note:**

> This story is written by my amazing friend Lilly
> 
> don't judge us, it's an inside joke (sort of??)

**_Cecil love_ **

D.J lay there beside Cecil, cupping his face in his hand. He stroked it up and down slowly and tenderly.

“I wish I could tell you,” he said with a sigh. D.J. hadn't told Cecil that his love was an act yet. Cecelia was only a costume. He was living a lie. D.J. rolled over and got out of bed. He turned and gazed down at Cecil's delicate features. He smirked and stepped out of the cave that they had been sleeping in to look out at the rising sun. Cecil stepped behind him smiling.

“Beautiful, isn't it?”

D.J looked up at Cecil, his green skin shimmering in the new morning sun.

“Yeah, it is beautiful,” he replied resting his head on Cecil's shoulder.

“I wish it could be like this forever, Cecilia.”

The words hit D.J. like a dagger to the heart. He had to tell Cecil, but not now. How would he feel? Would he still love him?

“What's the matter sweetheart?”

“Nothing... I'm going to make breakfast.”

D.J rushed to the kitchen and began to make heart shaped pancakes, Cecil’s favorite. A million thoughts rushed through his head. Was today the day? Was he going to tell him?

When he finished he brought the warm pancakes to the table.

“Thanks honey! What should we do today?”

D.J wanted to make this the best day for the both of them. It might be their last day together before he told him.

“We could go take a walk down by the beach,” D.J suggested.

Cecil grinned. “Sounds good to me!”

D.J. walked to the bathroom and pulled out his air pump and pumped up his Cecilia suit. He looked at himself in the mirror. His Cecilia curves, his red lips, and his large round eyes peered back at him.  _ Just one more day, then I'll tell him. _

“You’re looking more beautiful than ever!” Cecil said from the doorway. D.J hadn’t noticed the sea serpent come near.

“Thank you,” D.J said looking down

“You haven't been yourself all day what's the matter?”

D.J knew now was the time. Now was the time to tell Cecil the truth. Without saying a word he slid down the costume and stood face to face for the first to Cecil. He began to tear up. Cecil's face was wasn't angry or sad. It was.. smiling?

“I knew the whole time.”

“What?” He said in almost a whisper, “Why.. why did you stay?”

“D.J., I love you.”

D.J. ran to Cecil, embracing his warm body.

“I’m sorry! I'm sorry for lying!” He said in between sobs.

“Will we have to tell Beany Boy?”

“Yes. We should today to get it over with.”

* * *

 

D.J and Cecil swam over to the  Leakin' Lena where Beany and Huffenpuff where sitting and enjoying the sun.

“Hi Beany, this is my boyfriend D.J”

Beany was in shock. He was speechless at first then he let out a cry:

“NO!”

Cecil looked at Beany with confusion.

“What do you mean Cecil? This isn't right, he's tricking you”

D.J. hid behind Cecil, tears welling in his eyes.

“He's not tricking me, how could you say that?! I thought we were friends!” 

“If this is how it's going to be I'm not sure if we can be friends.”

Cecil and Beany stared eye to eye. Cecil turned and ran to D.J. right behind him. Both of them broke into more tears when they arrived at the cave.

“I thought he would understand!”

“We don't need him, Cecil. We can start a family, he can’t stop us.”

“Wait, what?! A family?!”

“I-I didn't mean to say that, sorry!”

“No, no...It's alright. I want a family too.”

D.J. ran to Cecil, hugging him.

“I can't believe this is happening! We’re starting a family!”

Cecil and D.J. sat in a delightful silence grinning ear to ear at the new idea.

“So...are we adopting?”

“We could have Cecilia have the baby.”

“Let’s ask.”

* * *

 

D.J and Cecil walked across the water to the real Cecilia that wasn’t just D.J in a costume. When they arrived Cecil just went out and said it:

“We want a baby, can you carry it?”

The real Cecilia looked at him in surprise. She didn't know Cecil or D.J that well and this bold statement took her aback.

“Umm..well..how?”

Cecil looked at her uncomfortably.

“Um, let’s go to the back of the cave.”

D.J sat there uncomfortably until it was over. When they both came out, Cecilia told them she would tell them if there was any news. Two days later they got a call from Cecilia saying that she was pregnant. Cecil and D.J celebrated at a nice restaurant.

“I’m going to be a dad!” Cecil was thrilled. Cecil looked over at D.J. He had bought a new fedora and was wearing an all black tux. He had even made the extra effort to comb his mustache.

After dinner they drove home in a taxi.

“I’m going to go get ready,” Cecil said with a wink as he slinked his way into the bedroom. D.J went over into the bathroom. When he came out Cecil was laying across the bed. There were lit candles around the bed and red rose petals laid out over the bed.

“ Come in, the water’s warm .”

D.J. smiled and eagerly walked over.

“ Nya-ah-ãhh!”

* * *

 

The next morning Cecilia was over again. Over the last eight eight months she had become actually good friends with both Cecil and D.J.

“I'm going to have the baby any day now!”

Cecilia said with what seemed to Cecil like fake enthuseasum.

“What's the matter? Are you not happy about the baby? D.J and I are still raising them.”

“Oh, um, no... it's not that.” She said glancing over at D.J for just a moment.

D.J looked down right as Cecil was looking over at him.

“What's the matter, are you jealous or something?”

“What Cecil? No I'm not jealous.”

“Then why are you acting like that?”

“Just stop! Everything's fine!”

Cecilia looked back and forth at both of them, then ran out the door.

“Cecilia wait!”

* * *

 

Weeks went by with no word from Cecilia. D.J. and Cecil had made up by then. They lived out their everyday life wondering if Cecilia would come back.

She came in one morning holding a bundle in her arms and tears in her eyes. D.J. ran into the bathroom. Cecil walked forward and looked over at the baby that Cecilia was holding. He was astonished at what he saw, stepping back apprehensively. Rubbing his eyes he said,

“Wha? Why do they look like D.J?”

Cecilia was hesitant at first but she knew she had to explain.

“Um, well..that night in the cave..I was on birth control.”

“Me and D.J. hooked up before you and D.J. went to the restaurant.”

Cecil slicked back his fin and took a deep breath.

“So the baby's you and DJs?”

“Yes. It's his.”

D.J came out of the bathroom and stood next to Cecilia.

“Cecil, I love you, but...I love Cecilia too.”

Cecil looked at them both disappointingly.

“D.J., you are my one and only. I can’t do this.”

Cecil swam away, dipping into the water and disappearing into the darkness.

D.J and Cecilia stood together. D.J. kissed her cheek.

“He’ll be back.”

“Do you still have the Cecilia suit?” Cecilia asked, grinning.

“You know it.”

* * *

Cecil was back at the cave three days later. He seemed amused as he walked over, scanning the room, walking closer to D.J.

“What's the matter, Cecil?”

Cecil didn't say a word as he plunged a silver knife into D.J.’s back.

D.J fell to the ground, blood staining the stone floor. Cecilia ran over crying, looking at D.J.’s body and desperately pulling off his black trench coat to cover the wound. He took his last dying breaths, gasping for air, asking for help unable to even say his last words. Cecelia stared at Cecil, shaking head to tail and sobbing uncontrollably .

“ _ Why, _ Cecil?!”

Cecil ignored her and slithered toward the baby peering into the crib.

“Don't do anything to the baby! I’ll do anything, ANYTHING!”

Cecil picked up the child.

“There's nothing I need from you.”

Propping the baby up on his fin he swam into the water, out of sight. Cecilia was just far enough away that she couldn't catch him.

 

That was the last time she saw Cecil or the baby again. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
